This invention relates to structures which serve both as a chair and as a hand truck.
Heretofore, structures have been devised which function both as a portable chair and as means for transporting articles from one location to another. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,264,744 and 3,128,137 combination chair and tackle box structures are disclosed which may be carried by fishermen from one location to another as an integral unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,006 another structure is shown, also adapted to be used by fishermen, which provides both a chair and a refrigerated tackle box. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,086 another integral structure is shown providing both a foldable chair and a collapsable storage box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,760 teaches a combination golf cart and chair. The present invention is related to improvements in such chair and hand truck combinations.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved chair and hand truck combination.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chair and hand truck combination upon which an ice chest or cooler may be manually set and removed with facility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chair and hand truck combination which may be folded for storage to conserve storage space.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chair and hand truck combination which is light in weight and is of simple and economic construction.